An article by H. C. Brown and I. Moritani, J. Am. Chem. Soc., Vol. 75, page 4112, 1953, relates to the ability of highly hindered alkoxide bases to direct dehydrohalogenation of 2-bromo-2-methylbutane to yield more 2-methyl-1-butene than the isomeric 2-methyl-2-butene.